Spirit Railworks
Spirit Railworks, also referred to by its initials SRW, located in , , Vodkayomics is a Vodkaslavian manufacturer of Steam Locomotives and Rolling Stock. The company is the second oldest Railcraft Manufacturer in Vodkaslavia, having been founded in 11,063 B.O. History Early History Spirit Railworks was founded in 11,063 B.O. by Anjean Lokomo, a former ferry worker. SRW was initially made to be a passenger service between seven small towns within rural Vodkaslavia under the name Spirit Railways. After one year of operation using trains from the now shutdown West Vodkaslavian RailCo., Spirit Railways began to produce its own trains. Around this time, Spirit Railways became known as Spirit Railworks. The World War TEXT HERE Olsteamian Rule TEXT HERE Reunification TEXT HERE Today TEXT HERE Railways Vodkayomics TEXT HERE Vodsaken TEXT HERE Wheatstone TEXT HERE Hik TEXT HERE Products Locomotives SRW 0-4-0 ''Link'' The SRW 0-4-0 "Link" was the first locomotive to be produced by Spirit Railworks. It is a Tank-Class Locomotive. The engine is built of steel, originally built from wrought iron and wood. It has a max speed of 84 MPH. The train is capable of driving 206 miles sustaining this speed before it needs to be refueled. The Link began production in 11,064 B.O. and typically sees a production rate of one every two years. SRW 0-4-0 ''Lokomo'' The SRW 0-4-0 "Lokomo" was the second locomotive to be produced by Spirit Railworks. It is a Tank-Class Locomotive. The engine is built of steel, though it was originally built of wrought iron. It has a max speed of 75 MPH. The train is capable of driving 215 miles sustaining this speed before it needs to be refueled. The Lokomo ''began production in 4 O.R. and typically sees a production rate of six a year. '''SRW 0-4-0 ''Phantom' The ''SRW 0-4-0 "Phantom" was the third locomotive to be produced by Spirit Railworks. It is a Tank-Class Locomotive. The engine is built of steel, though it was originally built of cast iron. It has a max speed of 92 MPH. The train is capable of driving 191 miles sustaining this speed before it needs to be refueled. The Phantom began production in 562 O.R. and typically sees a production rate of ten a year. SRW 0-4-0T ''Brute'' The SRW 0-4-0T "Brute" was the fourth locomotive to be produced by Spirit Railworks. It is a Tender-Class Locomotive. The engine is built of steel. In 21 A.C., it was determined that the Lokomo needed to be able to be built for larger loads. As such, a tender version of it was built and called the Brute. It has a max speed of 80 MPH. The train is capable of driving 342 miles sustaining this speed before it needs to be refueled. The Brute began production in 23 A.C. and typically sees a production rate of twelve a year. Rolling Stock SRW ''Aboda'' The SRW "Aboda" is the first passenger car to be created by Spirit Railworks. It is capable of holding up to six passengers. The original Aboda was built out of wood and wrought iron, though is now built out of wood and steel. It began production in 11,064 B.O. and typically sees a production rate of twenty-two to twenty-five a year. SRW ''Anouki'' The SRW "Anouki" is the second passenger car to be created by Spirit Railworks. It is capable of holding up to ten passengers. The original Anouki was built of wrought iron, though is now built of steel. It began production in 474 O.R. as a stronger alternative to the Aboda. It typically sees a production rate of thirty-five to forty a year. SRW ''Markach'' The SRW "Markach" is the second freight car to be created by Spirit Railworks. It is a box car capable of holding up to twelve tons. The original Markach ''was built of wood and wrought iron, though is now built of steel. It began production in 120 O.R. and typically sees a production rate of fifty to fifty-five a year. '''SRW ''Reliable' The ''SRW "Reliable" is the first freight car to be created by Spirit Railworks. It is a flatcar capable of holding up to ten tons. The original Reliable ''was built of wood and wrought iron, though is now built of wood and steel. It began production in 11,208 B.O. and typically sees a production rate of fifty to fifty-five a year. '''SRW ''Watcher' The ''SRW "Watcher" is the second armored car to be created by Spirit Railworks. It is a small gatling rail-cannon, capable of firing up to sixty shots a second. The original Watcher ''was built out of wrought iron, though is now built out of steel. It began production in 1,020 O.R. and typically sees a production rate of fifteen a year. '''SRW ''Zelda' The ''SRW "Zelda" is the first armored car to be created by Spirit Railworks. It is a small rail-cannon, capable of firing up to 900 rounds per minute. The original Zelda ''was built out of wrought iron, though is now built out of steel. It began production in 12,835 B.O. and typically sees a production rate of ten a year. '''See Also' * The United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia * Vodkaslavian Railcraft Manufacturers * Vodkaslavian Railway Companies * Poyezd Railworks, LLC. * Arkhip * Orlov Industries * Ugol' Locomotives * Deckeroll Industries * Zinovy * Isidor Trains Category:Vodkaslavia Category:Railroads Category:Manufacturing Category:Industry Category:Vodkaslavian Industry